Jumping Denzes
by NAKAACHI
Summary: Ada anak baru di Horikoshi Gakuen dan masuk kelas TRAIT/ Artis, membuat satu sekolah gempar... bahkan sampai mengusik ketentraman member Hey Say JUMP, siapa anak-anak itu... let's read.. :
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: OOC, gaje,TYPO**

**Jumping Danzes**

Horikoshi Gakuen gencar! Kabar bahwa ada 3 orang anak yang bukan seorang artis, kini telah terdaftar sebagai murid pindahan kelas 3 di kelas artis. Ada yang mengatakan mereka dari London, Korea, Prancis, bahkan ada yang sama sekali tidak tahu mereka berasal dari mana. Belum ada yang tahu apakah 3 murid pindahan ini adalah perempuan atau laki-laki, keributan dan pembicaraan ini terjadi dimana-mana disepanjang lorong, lapangan basket, halaman depan sekolah, perpustakaan, ruang kelas atlit, bahkan di toilet sekolah. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kelas artis sendiri.

"Hey semuaaaaaaa! Dengar-dengar!... katanya besok kita akan kedatangan 3 murid pindahan yang katanya entah dari London, Korea, atau Prancis!" teriak seorang murid laki-laki yang berlari kedepan kelas dengan muka merah dan hidung kembang kempis karena sulit bernapas setelah berlari di sepanjang koridor kelas.

"wakatta!wakatta!... semuanya sudah membicarakan hal itu sejak pagi!" Yamada menjawab.

"Menurut rumor yang beredar, katanya mereka adalah anak laki-laki yang berwajah sangar dan berbadan seperti binaragawan, ada yang benar-benar pendek (berusaha tidak melihat chinen), dan ada juga yang berwajah serius tidak kenal lelucon, bahkan mereka tidak seperti anak kelas 3 SMA" kali ini Yuto membuat semua anak dalam kelas berkumpul mengelilinginya. Tapi mereka menangkap ekspresi Yuto yang menahan tawa dan mereka semua menimpuknya dengan kertas sambil tertawa karena geli dengan kebodohan mereka yang percaya saja dengan omongannya barusan.

"Menurut informasi yang terpecaya, mereka adalah 3 orang gadis mungil kembar 3, dan katanya mereka ke Jepang karena ayah mereka adalah yang super kaya dan sedang ada proyek dengan produser film terkenal di Jepang, Genjiro Arato " kata salah seorang murid perempuan.

"Eeehhhh? Honto? Kelas 3 kita akan semakin menyenangkan!" kata Chinen memasang muka yang memang selalu ceria.

"Katamu ayah mereka sedang ada proyek film dengan Genjiro Arato?... hmmm... omoshiru" Yamada memasang wajah tersenyumnya yang menggoda itu.

"Tapi tetap saja semuanya masih belum jelas, malah tadi aku dengar mereka adalah 3 orang dari keluarga campuran Inggris-Jepang yang kepribadianya mengesalkan dan mereka sombong minta ampun"...Yuto diam sejenak..."dan kalau mereka memang begitu, aku jamin mereka tidak akan aku jadikan teman."... Yamada mengangguk setuju.

Kelas artis masih diliputi rasa penasaran, mereka membuat lingkaran dan masih saja membicarakan "_The Mysterious 3", _sebutan untuk 3 murid pindahan itu, sementara itu Yamada, Chinen dan Yuto pergi ke kantin untuk makan siang, mereka mendapati bahawa seisi sekolah kini tengah gaduh karena rumor murid pindahan tersebut, jarang sekali murid Horikoshi menjadi seperti ini, mungkin penyebabnya adalah kenapa bisa ada anak yang bukan artis bisa masuk ke kelas TRAIT(kelas khusus artis)? Kenapa sekolah mengijinkan? Dan kalau memang mereka teramat-sangat kaya, kenapa mereka tidak masuk kelas A saja? Tempat yang memang untuk murid dengan kemampuan membiayai dengan dana yang tinggi.

~o0o~

Kantin kali ini memancarkan atmosfer aneh, setiap orang membicarakan "T_he Mysterious 3"_ dan semakin antusias saja. Yamada, Chinen dan Yuto mencari tempat duduk di bangku panjang kantin yang tidak terlalu ramai dan masih menyisakan banyak bangku kosong, mereka bertiga melahap _lunch_ mereka dengan lahap...

..."Apa jadinya kalau ternyata 3 orang tersebut adalah laki-laki yang bermuka mesum, atau berwajah yankee..." kata Yamada dengan alis terangkat dan mata berbinar-binar, serentak Chinen dan Yuto tersedak dan memukul-mukul dada...

"BAKA! Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuatku tertawa!" Omel Yuto sambil tersenyum menahan tawa, sementara chinen langsung saja tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah berhasil menelan nasi yang ada di mulutnya. Yamada memasang wajah tak berdosa.

"Tidak...tidak! Mungkin mereka itu para laki-laki yang seperti om-om, otaku, dan...", "Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka perempuan-perempuan yang cantik? Ya meskipun disini sudah banyak perempuan cantik" kata Yuto menyela candaan Chinen.

"Hmmm... aku memang sedikit tertarik dengan 3 murid pindahan ini, berita mereka bisa sampai dijadikan bahan pembicaraan begini, tapi kalau mereka adalah wanita cantik sekalipun..." Yama diam sejenak sambil menyuap nasi karenya... "akhu shui suadah bnykh mwhat prmphan cwntik" kata Yama dengan mulut penuh.

"Jangan bicara dengan mulut penuh!" omel Yuto... Yama tersenyum meledek.

"Tadi kau bilang apa?" tanya Chinen. Dengan segera Yamada berusaha menelan makanan dimulutnya yang membuat pipinya mengembung.

"Katakan aku TAMPAN dulu" kata Yamada.

"Kau tampan" kata Chinen ikhlas. Yuto hanya melihat chinen dengan wajah seolah-olah mengatakan "Hmmmm... anak polos".

"Tadi aku mengatakan aku sudah biasa melihat perempuan cantik, aku hanya akan senang menjadi teman mereka jika hanya mereka memiliki kepribadian yang baik dan juga menyenangkan" kata Yama menjelaskan dengan wajah serius kali ini. Yuto dan Chinen mengangguk setuju, dan mereka kembali meneruskan makan dengan asik membicarakan peran mereka di drama baru mereka masing-masing.

~o0o~

Bel pulang berbunyi, Horikoshi terlihat mengesankan dengan murid-murid yang berhamburan keluar untuk pulang kerumah masing-masing. sungguh hebat pemandangan saat itu, kumpulan artis, atlit, anak-anak orang kaya, dan murid-murid dengan otak briliant memadati pintu gerbang yang kokoh, ya... meskipun jalur yang dilalui untuk murid perempuan dan laki-laki berbeda, horikoshi memiliki peraturan yang sangat ketat dalam hal itu, maklum, Horikoshi Gakuen adalah sekolah elit dengan penghuni bukan orang-orang biasa.

Sesampainya di basecamp Hey Say JUMP, Chinen langsung pergi ke ruang bersantai yang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan besar dekat dengan pintu belakang yang dibingkai oleh kaca-kaca besar dan jernih sehingga taman belakang yang dihiasi pepohonan tinggi, rumput yang subur dan hijau, alat penyiram tanaman yang sedang asik memandikan tanaman bunga yang ada di sekelilingnya terlihat jelas. Pada jendela kaca yang besar, terdapat tirai berwarna cream hampir putih yang sangat serasi dengan lantai marmer hitam dan cream juga wana cat dinding putih... Ditengah-tengah ruangan tersebut ada 1 meja lonjong marmer dan sofa membentuk huruf L berwarna hitam keabu-abuan berbahan bulu domba yang empuk dan lembut, ada LCD tv 108 inch yang diletakan di ruangan dinding yang didesain khusus agar LCD tv sejajar dengan dinding. Ruangan itu terhubung langsung dengan dapur tanpa pintu dan ruang makan, juga tangga menuju lantai 2. Di sofa telah duduk seseorang yang baru saja mengecat warna rambutnya menjadi coklat yang sebelumnya berwarna blonde karena tuntutan dramanya yaitu ikemen desune, sedang meminum jus jeruknya dengan nikmat.

"Hikaruuuuuuuuu!... Hikaruuuuuuuu!... ada berita besar di Horikoshi Gakuen!" teriak Chinen sambil melompat dari belakang sofa besar dan duduk tepat di sebelah Hikaru. Seketika jus yang sedang diminum Hikaru tumpah di wajah dan bajunya, Hikaru menengok perlahan kearah Chinen... "Gomen..." kata chinen dengan wajah tersenyum lebar dan memperlihatkan gigi tupainya.

"Dasar setan kecil!" teriak Hikaru dalam hati. "Memangnya ada berita apa sih?" kata Hikaru sambil mengelap tumpahan jus yang ada di wajah dan pakaiannya.

"Ada 3 orang murid pindahan yang tak jelas asal usulnya! Dan masuk kelas TRAIT!" jelas Chinen.

"Ooohhh... artis dari mana?" tanya Hikaru sambil meminum jusnya kembali yang tinggal setengah.

"Itu dia masalahnya...Mereka bukan artis" Kali ini jus yang diminum Hikaru tersembur telak ke wajah Chinen. Membuat cowok bertubuh mungil itu diam pasrah.

"Gomeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn! Aku tak sengaja!" teriak Hika sambil berusaha mengelap wajah Chinen dengan bajunya secara paksa. Senyum iblis kini terpancar jelas di wajah Hika.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...! Tolong akuuuuuuuuuu!" Jerit Chinen menjadi-jadi. Hikaru tetap tidak mau berhenti mengelap muka Chinen meski sudah sangat-sangat bersih.

PLAAAAAKKKKK! Kini Hikaru terkejut ketika seseorang memukul jidatnya dari belakang.

"Hei tidak Sopan!" Bentak Hikaru sambil menoleh ke belakang. Tampak seseorang yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Orang itu bertolakpinggang sambil memancarkan senyum yang tak kalah iblisnya dari Hikaru.

"Eheeeemmmmhmmmmmhmmm... Yabu..." cengir Hikaru malu-malu sambil menatap wajah orang tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hikaru?" Kata Yabu.

"Eh?... Tidak..." Kali ini cengiranya makin menjadi-jadi ditambah dengan gerakan jari telunjuknya yang saling bersentuhan.

"Yabuuuuuuuuuu! Tolong akuuuuuu!" Teriak Chinen sambil berlari ke belakang Yabu meminta perlindungan. Yabu melihat kearah wajah dan baju Hika, lantai, sofa, dan wajah Chinen yang penuh dengan jus jeruk.

"Apa-apaan ini? Jus jeruk bertumpahan dimana-mana? Apa sih yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Yabu tegas.

"Hikaru tuuuuuhhhhh! Dia membuang-buang dan menyembur-nyemburkan jus kemana-mana" kata Chinen dengan wajah memelas. "Lihat wajahku, penuh dengan jus! Semuanya ulah Hikaru!" lanjutnya. Hikaru langsung memberi tatapan membunuh pada Chinen dan membuat Chinen semakin merapat ke tubuh Yabu. Tatapan iblis hikaru berhasil dipatahkan oleh tatapan dengan aura membunuh yang jauh lebih mengerikan milik Yabu. Hikaru kini terdiam menunduk.

"Gomeeeeeennn... Tapi aku tidak menyembur-nyembur jus kok!" Hikaru membela diri dengan wajah memelas.

"Tapi sepertinya kondisi ruangan ini lebih setuju dengan pendapat Chinen dibanding KAU!" Yabu melotot.

"Bukan begitu... Tadi Chinen memberi kabar yang membuatku terkejut" Kata Hika lagi.

"Kabar apa?" Tiba-tiba Daiki datang sambil meminum segelas susu dan berjalan ke sebelah Hikaru.

"Kata Chinen, ada 3 murid pindahan yang masih belum jelas asal-usulnya dan masuk kelas TRAIT" jelas Hikaru.

"Lalu?... Apa yang spesial?..." Tanya Daiki sambil meminum susunya.

"Mereka bukan artis Dai-chan!" Hikaru jengkel. CROOOOOTTT! Kali ini Daiki menyemburkan susu ke wajah Yabu, Yabu diam sebentar kemudian merebut gelas susu yang dipegang Daiki dan CROOOOOOOTT! Yabu balas menyembur Daiki. Hikaru tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Yabu.

"HAHAHAHAH!HAHAHAHAHAHAH" tawa Hikaru makin keras membuat Yabu naik pitam.

BWAAAHHH! semulut penuh susu disemburkan ke wajah Hikaru membuat ia terdiam tiba-tiba. Yabu menyengir Iblis. Tidak segan-segan Hika mengambil gelas jusnya yang tinggal sedikit dan balas menyembur Yabu. Daiki yang tidak mau kalah merebut gelas yang ditangan Yabu dan ikut menyembur Yabu. Kini 3 orang bodoh bermain sembur-semburan jus dan susu. Chinen mundur perlahan karena takut menjadi korban, anak-anak JUMP yang mendengar kegaduhan itu langsung datang ke tempat kejadian. Sesampainya di ruang tengah, mereka malah mundur perlahan, melihat Daiki, Yabu, dan Hikaru yang bermandikan jus jeruk dan susu menoleh kearah mereka semua dengan tatapan siap menyerang.

"Jangan mendekat" Kata Yuto gemetar, sementara yang lain mengangguk dengan raut wajah pucat, terutama Yamada.

~o0o~

Insiden saling sembur itu berakhir dengan seluruh anggota JUMP (tanpa Chinen), yang malah ikut serta dan malah makin memperparah keadaan, mereka bermain perang-perangan di halaman belakang dan saling semprot-menyemprot dengan pistol air, alhasil mereka menjadi kotor dengan banyak noda tanah di sekujur tubuh mereka karena berlaga seperti agen khusus seperti di film action dan berguling-guling di tanah, mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti anak kampung yang habis bermain di lumpur.

"Yama-chan! Ada telpon dari ibumu!" kata Chinen sambil mengeringkan kepalanya dengan handuk karena baru selesai mandi.

"Mana? Terima kasih ya." kata Yama, kemudian ia bergegas untuk mandi sambil bertelfonan. Chinen menatap kearah halaman belakang, ia hanya menggelengkan kepala setelah melihat keadaan teman-temanya, kemudian ia kembali mengeringkan kepalanya sambil naik ke lantai 2. Karena haripun mulai gelap, anak-anak JUMP memutuskan untuk mengakhiri aktivitasnya dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi kemudian pulang kerumah masing-masing.

~o0o~

Keesokan Harinya, Horikoshi tampak lebih gaduh dari hari sebelumnya, pembicaraan mengenai _the mysterious 3 _makin menyebar dan meluas, bahkan sampai pengurus kebersihan ikut membicarakanya kali ini. TONG... TENG... TENG... TONG... bel masuk berbunyi, seorang guru berkepala botak namun berwajah bijaksana masuk dan berdiri di depan kelas, ia adalah guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas 3-D, pak Satoshi namanya.

"Berdiri! Memberi salam!" kata ketua kelas. Serentak anak-anak berdiri kemudian memberi salam, lalu duduk kembali.

"Hari ini kita akan mempunya anak baru di kelas 3-D ini" kata guru tersebut dengan suara bass. Sekejap suasana menjadi gaduh kembali. Yamada, Chinen dan Yuto kali ini memilih untuk tidak ikut-ikutan dan duduk dengan tenang.

"Sssstttt... tenang-tenang! Jangan berisik" kata ketua kelas berusaha menenangkan keadaan. Setelah kelas menjadi hening kembali guru tersebut kembali meneruskan pengumumanya.

"Baik seperti yang saya katakan tadi, hari ini ada 3 anak baru di kelas ini, saya berharap kalian semua dapat menjadi teman yang baik. Mereka akan masuk kelas setelah istirahat pertama" pak Satoshi kemudian berjalan ke belakang mejanya yang berada di depan kelas. Hal ini sedikit mengecewakan para murid itu, karena biasanya pengenalan murid baru itu akan dilakukan pada jam pelajaran pertama.

"Murid itu laki-laki atau perempuan pak?" kata salah seorang murid laki-laki, Yamada hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat antusias temanya itu.

"Ketiganya adalah perempuan" sahut guru itu singkat. "Dan sepertinya... mereka sedikit... tidak biasa..." lanjutnya. Murid-murid saling bertatapan satu sama lain, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang gurunya bicarakan, Yuto kali ini sedikit penasaran.

"Maksud pak guru mereka sedikit tidak biasa itu apa?" tanya Yamada menyeletuk. "ya, mungkin kau akan mengerti setelah melihatnya" jawab guru itu, "Buka buku matematika kalian halaman 89!" kata guru itu cepat sebelum ada yang bertanya lagi, kini pelajaran jam pertama dimulai, seluruh murid 3-D berusaha berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran, termasuk Yamada, Yuto dan Chinen, mereka sedikit penasaran dengan penjelasan yang diberikan pak guru tentang 3 murid pindahan itu.

~o0o~

Entah kenapa Yuto tak bersemangat mengunyah makanannya, Chinen hanya memainkan es di dalam minumanya, sementara Yamada adalah satu-satunya orang yang masih semangat melahap habis semua makan siangnya.

"Kau masih bisa mengunyah makananmu dengan baik ya? Sepertinya kaupun masih sangat bersemangat" kata Yuto sambil menunjuk Yama dengan sumpitnya.

"Apha Awlshn ku unthk thdhak smwhngt?" lagi-lagi Yama berbicara dengan mulut penuh.

"ooooooowhhhh bgwwwwhhtuuuuuu" Yuto meniru cara bicara Yama.

TONG..TENG..TENG...TONG... Bel masuk berbunyi, Yama tidak lagi bernafsu untuk mengunya makananya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang, saat ia melihat kedua temannya, keadaan mereka justru lebih parah, raut wajah mereka tegang dan sedikit pucat, rasanya Yama pernah melihat ekspresi wajah seperti itu sebelumnya, itu seperti pada saat konser pertama HEY SAY JUMP, aneh juga merasa gugup seperti ini, mereka sudah dilatih untuk menghilangkan gugup dan grogi, apalagi mereka adalah _Top Idol _di Jepang, sudah biasa dengan konser-konser besar yang memerlukan daya konsentrasi dan percaya diri yang tinggi. Tapi hanya untuk melihat wajah-wajah 3 orang murid pindahan, kenapa sampai keringat dingin begini?

"Baiklah anak-anak sekalian... Seperti yang telah diumumkan oleh pak Satoshi pada jam pelajaran pertama tadi, sekarang saya akan memperkenalkan 3 murid baru yang sekaligus akan menjadi teman baru kalian, mereka berasal dari London." kata bu Erika, guru Fisika khusus kelas TRAIT. Beberapa anak ada yang saling berbisik dan ada yang menggonta-ganti posisi duduknya karena tidak sabar, ada juga yang sudah berusaha memanjangkan lehernya melihat ke arah koridor untuk melihat 3 murid pindahan itu.

"Aku gugup" kata Chinen dengan suara hampir berbisik.

"Santai saja, kau terlalu berlebihan" sahut Yama pelan. Sementara yuto sedang sibuk menutupi gugupnya dengan pura-pura membaca buku fisikanya. Tuk..tuk..tuk...tuukk. Suara langkah kaki yang seperti memakai sepatu hak berhenti di koridor tepat di depan pintu masuk kelas 3-D, wajah murid yang tadinya santai berubah menjadi sedikit pucat, beberapa anak duduk dengan punggung tegap dan berwajah sedik diangkat agar terlihat rapi dan sopan. Yuto menutup buku fisikanya dan mencoba duduk tegap namun santai melihat kearah pintu, Chinen memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk calon temannya itu, sementara Yamada memasang muka sedikit cool tapi tetap memberi kesan ramah.

"Si...Silahkan masuk..." kata bu Erika dengan raut muka gugup. Kini atmosfer ruang kelas terasa begitu berat.

Sepasang kaki melangkah masuk, nafas para murid dan bu Erika tertahan ketika melihat seorang gadis berkulit putih pucat masuk dan berdiri di dalam kelas. Ia memakai kaos kaki sedengkul berwarna putih dan sepatu hak 5 cm berwarna hitam beludru yang anggun, memakai seragam lengkap, alisnya tebal, warna rambutnya hitam pekat bergelombang dan panjangnya sepinggang, matanya berwarna biru muda dan memiliki garis menyudut dipinggir matanya yang memberikan kesan anggun di wajahnya, bibirnya berwarna peach meski tanpa memakai lipgloss. Semua mata melihatnya tanpa berkedip.

Seorang gadis bertubuh mungil berjalan riang lalu berdiri di sebelah gadis bermata biru tadi, kini murid di ruang kelas bukan hanya tidak bisa berkedip, tapi beberapa dari mereka ada yang sampai menganga tanpa sadar. Gadis mungil ini berambut pirang hampir putih bergelombang sepundak, bermata biru laut yang sungguh indah, berdagu terbelah, berbibir tipis berwarna pink, dan pipinya merona, ia memakai seragam, kaus kaki sedengkul dan sepatu berhak 2cm.

Sekarang murid-murid benar-benar tak bisa bernafaas dengan baik ketika murid pindahan ke-3 memasuki kelas, mata dan kepala mereka mengikuti kemana murid pindahan itu berjalan. Ia berhenti di sebelah gadis berambut pirang, matanya bulat berwarna hijau emerald, bulu matanya panjang, alisnya tebal dan tegas, dagunya terbelah, kulitnya putih bersih, rambutnya benar-benar tebal lurus dikuncir seluruhnya ke belakang. Tatapan gadis ini tajam, namun disaat yang bersamaan memberikan kesan ramah, ia memakai seragam dan memakai sepatu hak yang sama dengan gadis yang masuk pertama kali.

Kini Yamada, Chinen dan Yuto sudah tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi selain detak jantung mereka yang semakin cepat seperti akan meledak, tubuh mereka berkeringat dan tanpa disadari wajah mereka memerah. Ketiga gadis cantik itu tersenyum kepada seluruh teman barunya yang menatapnya tanpa henti. Serentak murid-murid berfikir hal yang sama, gadis-gadis ini tidak normal, mereka sangat cantik! Tapi... aura cantik mereka tidak biasa. Ada sesuatu yang lain pada mereka.

"Oh Tuhan! Jantungku tak mau tenang! Perasaan apa ini? Apa karena aku terlalu lapar? Seharusnya aku makan _lunch_ku tadi!..." Teriak Yuto dalam hati...

"Kireeeeeii..." Tanpa sadar Chinen mengucapkanya...

"..." Yama masih terdiam memperhatikan mereka dengan mulut menganga.

**Notes : ini Fanfic pertama aku...Ceritanya disini Yama ama Yuto main drama risou no musukonya pas kelas 3, Chinen juga main Saiko no Jinsei Warikata pas kelas 3, maaf ya kalau ada typo bertebaran dimana-mana... minna... minta saran dan komentarnya ya... review please... arigatou^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: OOC, gaje,TYPO**

**Jumping Danzes**

"Zhulu Racheihuzk, nama panggilanku Lhuru... yoroshiku..." kata gadis bermata biru muda dan berambut gelombang. Para murid mengangguk-anggukan kepala mereka seakan-akan mereka dapat mengingat nama itu dengan sempurna, meskipun mereka telah membaca berkali-kali nama yang tertulis besar-besar di papan tulis itu, lidah mereka selalu keseleo dan tidak hafal-hafal juga, raut wajah mereka seakan-akan mengatakan "Nama macam apa itu?".

"Mikhaz Yonchizy, panggil saja aku Miyon, yoroshikuuuuuuuuu.." kata gadis mungil itu, pembawaanya ceria, namanya juga tidak terlalu sulit, tidak seperti nama gadis sebelumnya.

"Azriel Azrecheshka, kalian dapat memanggilku dengan Azriel, atau Al jika terlalu sulit, yoroshiku" kata gadis bermata hijau emerald. Kemudian mereka membungkukan badan mereka sambil mengucapkan "yoroshiku", murid kelaspun membalas dengan membungkukan badan dan mengucapkan "yoroshiku" juga.

"Baiklah...Lhuru, Miyon, dan Azriel... (bu Erika menghela napas setelah berhasil melafalkan nama mereka dengan benar) kalian dapat mengisi tempat duduk yang kosong, kita akan segera memulai pelajaran fisika kita hari ini." seisi kelas melihat kearah tempat duduk yang kosong, disamping kanan Chinen, didepan Yamada, dan di depan Yuto.

"Tenang Ryo... tenang... mereka hanya murid baru... ya.. mungkin mereka cantik... sangat cantik.. tapi kau sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu.. itu tak penting... mereka manusia biasa... sama sepertimu... mungkin..." Yamada berbicara sendiri dalam hati sambil menutup matanya. Krek..suara bangku di depannya di geser dan seseorang telah duduk disana, jantung Yama berdegup kencang... kemudian ia membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat rambut hitam panjang bergelombang, cepat-cepat ia memegang buku fisikanya dengan erat dan menunduk berusaha membaca rumus-rumus didalamnya.

"Kau tidak boleh begitu Ryo! Bersikap ramahlah sedikit! Ayo! Perkenalan pertama itu penting!" Yama lalu membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersentak kaget mendapati gadis di depannya itu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku Lhuru... Siapa namamu?" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum. Yamada menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun, setelah ia tersadar dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, Yama menjabat tangan gadis itu.

"Yamada Sosuke.. Cigau! Yamada Ryousuke desu!" kata Yama dengan suara ditegas-tegaskan.

"Nama yang bagus.. seperti orangnya" Lhuru tersenyum lagi kemudian melepaskan jabatan tangan Yama, ia membalikan badan dan mulai membaca buku fisikanya. Yamada menarik tangannya yang terulur perlahan, ia menatapi tangannya itu dan tanpa sadar ia menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang meskipun tidak gatal sambil senyum-senyum sendiri.

Gadis berambut pirang berjingkrak-jingkrak ke tempat duduk kosong di samping Chinen lalu duduk, ia mengeluarkan buku fisikanya dan kemudian membacanya. Chinen yang berusaha konsentrasi dengan rumus-rumus dikepalanya, tak kuasa menahan keinginannya untuk melihat wajah gadis yang _energic_ itu.

"Hai aku Miyon, siapa namamu..?" kali ini Chinen menoleh ke arah suara indah itu. Gadis pirang itu tengan berkenalan dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, sungguh pribadi yang menyenangkan pikirnya. Semua yang telah berkenalan dengannya pasti memancarkan wajah bahagia, mau perempuan atau laki-laki pasti senyam-senyum setelah berkenalan dengannya. Kini gadis itu menatap Chinen dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan senyum yang...ugh.. manis...

Chinen salah tingkah.

"Siapa namamu?..." kata Miyon.

"Chi.. Chinen Yuuri desu"

"Anata no Kawaiiiiii desu" Gadis itu tersenyum lagi dan lagi, ia penuh dengan senyuman dan keramahan.

"..." wajah Chinen memerah.

"Yoroshiku ne" gadis itu mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Anata mo... Kawaii" Kata Chinen dalam hati, entah mengapa baru kali ini ia tidak dapat memuji orang dan bicara blak-blakan secara langsung.

"Siapa namamu?" pertanyaan itu membuat bulu roma Yuto berdiri dan gugup.

"Nakajima Yuto desu" kemudian ia memberikan 'senyuman khasnya', ia berusaha tenang meskipun kakinya sudah mulai gemetar.

"Yoroshiku" Gadis itu menatap Yuto dengan tajam, ia tersenyum kemudian membalikan badan. Sesaat tadi Yuto terpukau cara gadis itu menatapnya, warnanya matanya, bentuknya yang bundar, garis matanya yang tegas, kini terlihat lebih jelas dibandingkan ia melihatnya tadi di depan kelas, Yuto menekan dada dan ia merasakan jantungnya seperti memberontak akan keluar.

"Kenapa aku seperti ini?" Tanya Yuto dalam hati.

~oOo~

"Hikaru, ayolah! Ini masih terlalu pagiiiiii!" gumam Inoo.

"Kau yang pemalas! Ini sudah siang!" kata Hika.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhh! Sejak kapan kau disini?" Inoo terperanjat dari tidurnya dan tersentak kaget saat tersadar Hikaru sudah berada di tempat tidurnya.

"Sejak semalam..." Hika memasang wajah menggoda.

"Keluar kauuuuuuuuuuuu!" Teriak Inoo.

"Tidak-tidak aku bercanda... aku baru datang... ayolaaaaaah! kau sudah janji padakuuuu!" kali ini Hika menarik selimut Inoo.

"Janji apa Hikaruuuuu?" Teriak Inoo sambil tarik menarik selimut dengan Hika.

Hikaru langsung melepas selimutnya, menggigit bajunya dan memasang muka memelas.

"Kau sudah melupakannya Inoo? Hiks... aku sediiiihhh"

"Hahahaha... enyah kauuuuuuu!", "Ayolah Inooooooo!" Tanpa segan-segan kali ini Hikaru mengangkat Inoo bak seorang putri, mengantarkanya ke kamar mandi dan melemparnya kedalam _bathub_, memutar keran shower dan meninggalkanya. Inoo memasang wajah pasrah.

"Hikaru no BAKAAAA!" Terdengar suara Inoo setelah Hikaru sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi, Hikaru tertawa iblis. Hikaru pergi ke ruang tamu lalu duduk di sofa dan membaca beberapa majalah.

"Kau ingin makan sesuatu Hikaru?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah dapur yang membuat Hikaru berhenti membaca, ternyata sumber suara itu dari nyonya Inoo.

"Oh tante.. Tidak terima kasih, aku belum lapar, hehehehe." sahut Hika.

"Kalau ingin cemilan silahkan ambil snack di lemari makanan ya."

"Ah tante... Tidak usah repot-repot." cengir Hika sambil berjalan menuju lemari makanan, ia mengambil snack itu selayaknya pencuri yang telah berhasil mendapat hasil curiannya, lalu ia kembali duduk di sofa.

"Membaca majalah sambil makan cemilan itu memang paling mantap!" Hikaru memakan snack itu seperti orang kelaparan, kalau di tangan bassis Hey!Say!BAND! ini, cemilan akan dibabat habis seperti makan nasi, harus sampai kenyang pula. Satu-persatu majalah telah ditamatkannya, sesekali ia menggerutu karena entah mengapa Inoo mandinya lebih lama dari biasanya, sempat terpikir dibenaknya..

"Jangan-jangan Inoo jatuh dan pingsan di kamar mandi?" Baru saja Hika mengangkat bokongnya dari sofa, ia malah kembali duduk, mungkin ia teringat saat terakhir kali Hikaru menerobos masuk ke kamar mandi dan berakhir basah karena siraman seember penuh air oleh Inoo. Hika kembali santai membabat snacknya. Tiba-tiba handuk basah mendarat di atas kepala Hika, ia tahu siapa yang melempar handuk itu, langsung diambilnya segenggam penuh snack dan memasukanya ke mulut, kemudian meletakan handuk basah itu ke rak handuk.

"Ao hehaeats!" kata Hika tidak karuan.

"Nanii?" tanya Inoo. Hika mengunyah cepat dan menelan.

"Ayo cepat!"

"Oke" Sahut Inoo, kemudian Inoo tersentak kaget melihat toples snack yang tinggal seperempatnya.

"Astaga! Dasar maling makanan!" Inoo menggelengkan kepala.

~oOo~

Murid TRAIT bergegas ke lapangan basket indoor, pelajaran olahraga terasa berbeda saat itu, 3 orang gadis yang sangat cantik tengah menjadi pusat perhatian, sebenarnya sudah cukup lama anak-anak baru itu berada di sekolah, tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berubah, atmosfernya tetap sama seperti pertama kali 3 anak yang tidak lagi jadi '_the mysterious 3_' tapi '_the famous 3' _itu menginjakan kakinya di kelas TRAIT.

"Hari ini kita akan main basket" kata pak Ashino, seorang guru olahraga di Horikoshi. Beberapa anak diperintahkan mengambil bola basket di gudang peralatan olahraga.

"Baik... yang akan memimpin pemanasan adalah..." mata guru olahraga itu menyapu seluruh murid TRAIT.

"Kamu..." telunjuk pak Ashino mengarah ke seorang gadis berambut pirang.

"Atashi?" tanya gadis itu dengan raut wajah gembira.

"I... iya... kamu" Pak Ashino gugup, sebenarnya sejak awal melihat '3 anak baru' itu pak Ashino sudah terasa seperti tercekik, tapi ia berusaha rileks, bicarapun sebenarnya sulit kalau diperhatikan oleh 3 pasang mata yang memancarkan aura yang sangat memesona itu, terkadang terpintas dibenaknya...

"Apakah iya mereka bukan artis? Masa iya produser film atau _girlband _tidak ada yang berminat ?". Miyon maju kedepan barisan dan memulai pemanasan.

"Minnaaaaaaaa... ayo kita mulaaaaiii" Miyon memulai dengan riang, semuanya menjawab dengan ceria, tanpa sadar Chi senyum-senyum melihat gerakan pemanasan 'si pirang' yang...ughhhh!... benar-benar lincah dan memukau.

Plakkk! Seseorang menampar pipinya pelan dari belakang, Chinen menoleh.

"Kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri Chi?" tanya Yama.

"Siapa yang senyam-senyum?" Chinen menyangkal.

"Kupingmu sampai memerah tahuuu! Kalau mau _blushing_ jangan berlebihan begitu!" omel Yama sambil berusaha menyentuh ujung kakinya.

"AKU TIDAK _BLUSHING!_" kali ini Chinen menyangkal ketika kepalanya terlihat diantara kakinya, mudah bagi Chinen untuk menekuk tubuh lenturnya saat berdiri sekalipun. Yama menjulurkan lidah.

PRIIIITT! "Oke anak-anak! Silahkan kalian bermain basket! 10 menit sebelum bel pergantian pelajaran, kalian harus mengganti seragam kalian untuk pelajaran berikutnya"

"Baik paaaaakkkk" sahut para murid.

Permainan basket itu dimulai dengan murid putra yang dibagi menjadi 2 grup, Chinen dan Yamada di grup A dan Yuto di grup B, sorak-sorai suporter putri meramaikan pertandingan. Para pemain saling 'man to man' satu sama lain, ketika Chinen mendapatkan bola ia langsung dihadang Yuto, penjagaan Yuto ketat, tapi Chii dikenal dengan permainan bola yang cepat dan gerakan yang lincah, bola dipantulkan ke lantai diantara kaki Yuto dan Chinen berlari ke belakangnya, bola ditangkap Chinen dan ia melesat cepat, 'Lay up' dilakukan dan 2 point pun didapatkan oleh grup A. Yamada dan Chinen melakukan _high-five_ sedangkan Yuto memasang wajah cemberut. Chi dan Yama bekerjasama mencetak point dan terus bertambah hingga skor yang dicapai 10-8 untuk grup A dan B. Babak penentuanpun akan dimulai.

"Aku ingin main!" Suara tersebut menghentingkan seorang murid putra yang akan meniup peluit. Miyon berdiri sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya, pemain basket putra saling menatap satu sama lain dan murid putri saling berbisik, 2 orang pun kini ikut angkat suara.

"Aku rasa tidak adil jika murid putri hanya melihat." Kata gadis bermata hijau emerald.

"Aku setuju" kata Lhuru. Anak putri yang ingin ikut bermain berdiri dan membentuk tim dengan '_The Famous 3'_ itu, sebagian anak putra yang bermain basket memilih beristirahat di pinggir lapangan dan sebagian lagi tetap termasuk Yamada, Chi, dan Yuto.

"Bagaimana jika pertandingan putri melawan putra?" kata Miyon dengan mata berbinar-binar, murid putra yang memilih untuk tetap bermain saling pandang dan tersenyum.

"Boleh!" Kata Yuto semangat.

Pertandingan basket putra melawan putripun dimulai, bola mudah dikuasai Yuto, ia melesat dan mencetak point, Yuto melakukan _high-five_ dengan murid putra yang lain, sesekali ia melihat kearah Al, ia bingung kenapa dia tidak bergerak dari tempatnya, hanya memerhatikan bola yang melambung dan terpantul kesana-kemari dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Apa dia tidak bisa atau tidak tahu cara bermain basket?" tanya Yuto dalam hati.

PRIIIIIITTT! Bolapun dilempar, kali ini Lhuru berhasil merebut bola dan mengopernya ke Miyon, Chinen bertugas menjaga Miyon karena mengimbangi kelincahannya, Chinen berdiri sedikit membungkuk di belakang Miyon dan menjaga agar Miyon tidak mengoper bola.

"Terlalu dekaaaaaaaaatttt!" Teriak Chinen dalam hati. Entah mengapa Miyon menoleh ke belakang dan menatap mata Chinen.

"Jantung... Jantuuuuuuung... Tenanglaaaaaahhh!" sekarang Chi merasa lemas dikakinya, Miyon melesat melewati Chinen, para penonton dan pemain putra yang lain melotot dan tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi, 'Chinen berhasil dilewati oleh seorang perempuan!'... tapi mereka kembali fokus pada Miyon yang semakin dekat dengan ring, Miyon mengoper bola ke Lhuru dan langsung dihadang Yama.

"Ayo Ryooo... Kau bisa... Fokus... Fokus..." Semangat Yama dalam hati, Ia benar-benar konsentrasi dan hanya melihat kearah bola yang didrible Lhuru, Yama berusaha mengikuti dan membaca gerakannya, lalu...TAP!... bola dapat direbut Yamada, tapi bola itu langsung dipantulkan asal ke lantai.

"Dingiiiiiiiiinnnn! Aduuuuuuuuhhhh!" tiba-tiba Yama menjerit dan berlari-lari membuat yang lain kaget. Bola yang terpantul kesembarang arah tadi ditangkap miyon dan dilemparkannya ke ring, 2 point untuk tim putri.

"Ada apa Yamada?" tanya Yuto sambil berlari kearah Yama.

"Bola itu... Bola itu dingiiiiiiinnn!" kata yama dengan muka ekspresif.

"HAAAHH?DINGIIINN?" Yuto langsung memegang kening Yama.

"Kau tidak keringat dingin ko" Kata Yuto dengan wajah polos.

"Bolanya yang dingin! Bukan keningkuu!" Yama meledak.

"Ooooohh.. aku rasa kau _daydream _Yama" Yuto meledek.

"TIDAK! Coba saja kau pegang bolanya!"

"Heeeemmm..." Yuto memutar bola mata dan berjalan kearah bola itu, ia mengambil bola itu dan...

"AAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yuto berteriak sambil memegang bola itu erat-erat, semuanya terkejut.

"BOLANYA BULAAAATTT!" Yuto langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak, murid putra yang disebelahnya langsung menepak jidatnya.

"Aku serius Yuto! Bola itu tadi sedingin es!" kini Yama berteriak dan wajahnya memerah karena emosi.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah maafkan aku, coba kau istirahat dulu Yama, kau kelelahan" Yuto berusaha menenangkan Yama.

"Atur nafasmu dan duduklah" kata Lhuru yang justru mendapat tatapan tajam Yama, lalu Yama merubah raut wajahnya seakan-akan menyadari sesuatu, ia mendekati Lhuru perlahan sambil menunjuknya.

"Kau Lhuru..." Yama berjalan makin cepat.

"Sebelum aku, kaukan yang memegang bola itu... jadiiii..." Yama menarik napas...

"Pasti kau merasakannya juga kan? Bola itu tadi dingin sedingin es! Ya kan?" Intonasi Yama meninggi. Lhuru menggelengkan kepalanya, Yama langsung membalikan badannya dan berjalan ke pinggir lapangan, ia duduk dan menenangkan diri.

"Aku mungkin hanya berhalusinasi, terlalu konsentrasi pada bola mungkin.." batin Yama.

"Oke kita lanjutkan" Kata Yuto.

Kali ini 'man to man' antara Yuto dan Al, Yuto berusaha tidak menatap wajah Al dan melakukan persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Yama, fokus pada bola yang ia pegang agar tidak direbut, saat Yuto melesat melewati samping kiri Al, tak sengaja Yuto menyikut wajah Al dan membuatnya jatuh tersungkur, Al merintih kesakitan sampai akhirnya dia pingsan, serentak pemain berhenti saling menjaga dan suporter terdiam.

"GOMENESAAAAAIIIII! HONTOU NI GOMENESAAAAIII! AKU TAK SENGAJA!" Yuto langsung berlari ke arah Al.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Yuto langsung membuka mulut dan matanya lebar-lebar saat melihat wajah Al yang mulai lebam di bagian tulang pipi kirinya.

"Astaga Al! Aku tak sengaja! Sungguh! Gomenesaaaaii! aku akan mengantarmu ke UKS!" Yuto langsung mengangkat tubuh Al perlahan dan membawanya ke ruang UKS, semua murid bertatap-tatapan dengan raut wajah cemas, terlebih lagi Lhuru dan Miyon.

"Al akan baik-baik saja Miyon, kau tenang saja" Kata Chinen kepada Miyon, namun mata Miyon sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis" Kata Lhuru yang langsung memeluk Miyon dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

"Kami mengerti Yuto-kun tak sengaja, sebaiknya kita berganti seragam, sudah 10 menit sebelum bel pergantian pelajaran" kata Lhuru dengan suara tenang kemudian membawa Miyon pergi, murid putri lain langsung mengerubungi Lhuru dan Miyon berusaha menghibur, mereka semua pergi ke kamar ganti.

Sementara itu, di pinggir lapangan...

"Anak ini... BAKA! HONTOU NI BAKA!" kata seorang murid putra yang kesal melihat Yamada tertidur pulas di pinggir lapangan.

~oOo~

Yuto membaringkan Al di ranjang ruang UKS dan mencari es untuk mengompres memar di wajah Al.

"Hontou ni gomen.." kata Yuto berbisik sambil mengompres pipi Al.

"Ittaiii..." suara Al merintih dan perlahan membuka matanya.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yuto pelan.

"Ini... dimana?" Al memegang pipinya...

"Kau di ruang UKS"

"ITTAAAAAIII..." suara Al memecah keheningan ruang UKS, Yuto tersentak kaget.

"Pipiku kenapaa?" tanya Al panik.

"Eeeeee... Anooo... Eeeeeee." Yuto _speechless._

"Yuto ada apa ini?" Al minta penjelasan, Yuto langsung berdiri dan membungkuk di depan Al.

"GOMEN! Aku tak sengaja menyikut wajahmu... makanya wajahmuuu..."

"MEMAR?" Sela Al emosi. Yuto mengangguk pelan dengan tampang memelas.

"Gomen, hontouni go.."

"Wakatta..." Al memotong permohonan maaf Yuto, suasana menjadi hening dan keheningan itu membuat Yuto gugup.

"A... Aku akan memanggil guru UKS, di sekolah ini banyak CCTV, pasti saat aku membawamu kemari, guru-guru sudah tahu, dan mereka juga tahu bahwa di ruang UKS ini hanya ada kau dan aku... Jadiii..." Yuto berhenti bicara saat mendapati sepasang mata indah berwarna hijau emerald tengah menatapnya dengan lembut. Bulu roma Yuto berdiri dan jantungnya mulai berontak lagi, ia langsung berdiri dengan gugup.

"A.. Aku akan memanggil guru" Yuto beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau yang menyikutku... apa guru yang harus merawatku?" Pertanyaan Al membuat Yuto berhenti lalu berbalik menatap mata Al dan tak mau melepaskan pandangannya.

"Lebih baik kau katakan saja kalimat yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan padaku... tak cuma permintaan maafkan?" kata Al dengan suara lembut.

"Kalau boleh jujur..." Yuto diam sesaat.

"...Matamu... Matamu indah" Kalimat yang tanpa sadar terucap dari bibir Yuto merubah atmosfer yang tadinya canggung.

Yuto berjalan mendekat ke samping ranjang Al.

Lalu membungkuk mendekatkan wajahnya ke Al.

Tangannya mulai terangkat dan menyentuh pipi Al yang lembut.

Kini wajah mereka semakin dekat...

**Notes : Minnaaaaa... maaf ya kalau Updatenya lama... baru abis selesai ujian nih... NAKAACHI mau ingetin kalau ini itu cerita fantasy, jadi jangan kaget kalau ditengah cerita ada hal-hal yang aneh. Bagi pembaca mohon di review ya... aku juga mengharapkan kritik dan sarannya. Tunggu cerita selanjutnya ya...Terima kasih^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: OOC, gaje,TYPO**

Jumping Danzes

Suasanannya sedang sepi saat itu di kedai ice cream langganan Hikaru, letak kedai itu di Shibuya tepat dipinggir jalan dan bangunannya sangat transparan karena 70% terbuat dari kaca, mereka mampir untuk ngobrol sebentar dengan Inoo sambil menunggu seseorang yang sudah janjian dengan mereka, Hikaru memesan _ice cream chocolate wafle_ ukuran besar dan Inoo _banana ice cream_ ukuran medium, banyak yang diobrolkan mereka saat itu, mulai dari hal tidak penting seperti boxer motif apa yang paling aneh bagi mereka, sampai yang terpenting seperti rencana konser summary nanti. Ketika pesanan datang, saling serobot _ice cream _ pun dimulai, Hikaru menjauhkan manguk _wafle_nya tapi berusaha mencapai _ice cream _ ino dengan sendok besar begitupun Inoo, sering kali Inoo berusaha untuk merebut 1 sendok penuh _ice cream_ Hika ketika ia akan melahapnya tapi selalu kalah cepat, perebutan sesuap _ice cream _itupun terhenti ketika ponsel Inoo berdering.

"Neeeeee… Dimana kau sekarang Dai-chan?" Kata Inoo sambil menikmati banana _ice cream_nya.

"Aku di kereta, sudah mau sampai." Sahut Dai-chan.

"Kemarikan ponselmu" Hikaru merebut ponsel Inoo.

"Hei kau, cepatlaaaahhhhh… Sudah jam berapa ini?" Kata Hikaru tak sabar.

"Sabar, aku sebentar lagi sampaaaaaii!" Jawab Daiki.

"5 menit lagi kau tak sampai juga, kau ku tinggal!" Kata Hika sambil tersenyum iblis.

"Hedoooooooiiiiii!" Suara Daiki memelas. Hikaru menutup telepon dan mengembalikannya ke Inoo.

"Apa katanya?" Kata Inoo sambil melahap _ice cream_nya.

"Sebentar lagi sampai" Jawab Hikaru singkat karena sibuk menghabiskan _ice cream chocolate waflenya._

"Baiklah tadi sampai mana pembicaraan kita?" Inoo menjauhkan gelas _ice cream_nya yang sudah kosong.

"Oh! Jadi setelah kita berkumpul nanti, kita akan ke Horikoshi sesuai rencana kita", Kata Hika yang mencoba serius.

"Aku tak habis pikir…." Inoo memasang wajah memelas.

"Tak habis pikir kalau benar-benar ada orang yang bukan artis masuk TRAIT kan?" Kata Hika.

"BUKAN!.. Aku tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa aku terjebak oleh orang gila seperti kau! Harusnya aku bisa bersantai menikmati waktu senggang yang amat sangat jarang ini… tapi tak kusangka akan begini jadinya…" Inoo tertunduk lesu.

"Kalau kau tak suka harusnya tak usah ikut!" Hikaru memasang tampang polosnya.

PLAAK! Inoo menampar kening Hika..

"Kau pikir karena siapa aku disini sekarang BERSAMAMU, dan terjebak dalam acara jumpa the mistirius tri…"

" Yang benar mysterious Three.." Hika menyela.

" haaaahhhh.." Inoo menghela napas panjang.

"yayayaya… The Mysterious Three.. dasar kau manusia jidat 4 senti… cigauu! 5CM!... setelah melemparku ke bathub.. menghidupkan shower secara sengaja supaya aku basah kuyup, dan membuatku mau tak mau harus mandi.. sekarang aku dipaksa ikut kesini, membosankan!" Grutu Inoo.

"Aku pikir kau senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamaku" Kata Hika bernada manja sambil menggigit ibu jari tangan kanannya membuat Inoo ingin sekali menampar jidatnya sekali lagi tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena ponselnya berdering, kemudian ia menjawab telepon itu.

"Moshi moshi…" Kata Inoo.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh…" Terdengar nafas seseorang terengah-engah.

"Daiki… Daijobe? Kok nafasmu seperti mau habis begitu? Jangan mati dulu, kita belum konser." Inoo meneruskan.

"Hosh… hosh…. Kalian dimana? Hosh.. hosh!" Kata Daiki sambil berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

"Ah! aku bisa melihatmu dari sini... coba kau tengok ke arah kananmu dan lihat ke seberang jalan" Kata Inoo. Daiki melihat 2 sosok manusia yang melambai-lambai dari dalam kedai ice cream, memasang senyum meledek kepada Daiki yang malang itu. Raut wajah Daiki perlahan berubah, ia menatap 2 orang disebrang jalan itu seolah-olah setelah ia berhasil sampai di seberang jalan ia akan menyiksa mereka sampai ia puas, Hikaru dan Inoo yang menyadari bahwa Daiki kini tengah emosi, mereka berhenti melambaikan tangan dan merubah senyum kemenangan menjadi wajah panik dan mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

"Bagaimana ini? Semua salahmu Hika!" Inoo berbisik panik.

"Tenang... dia takkan mati" Kata Hika masih santai.

"Demoo... Coto Yarisugiii" Inoo cemas.

"Tenang saja... Daiki itu staminanya luar biasa.. melebihi orang rata-rata orang normal..."

PLAAAKKKK! ucapan Hika terhenti saat seseorang menepuk pundaknya begitu kencang...Sepertinya sekuat tenaga.. Daiki sampai di toko tanpa disadari oleh Hika dan Inoo.

"Tuh kan...Apa aku bilang..." lanjut Hika sambil mengusap-usap pundaknya yang sebenarnya perih itu.

~oOo~

Siang itu begitu panas, lapangan Horikoshi tengah sepi karena jam pelajaran olahraga kini telah usai, seorang gadis berambut putih lurus dan panjang sepinggang sedang berdiri di gerbang pintu masuk memandang ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, berlindung dari sengatan cahaya matahari di bawah pohon yang begitu rindang, kini ia melangkah keluar dari bayang-bayang dedaunan rindang yang bergoyang-goyang karena tiupan angin sepoi-sepoi, di bawah terik matahari, rambut putih gadis itu kini membiaskan warna biru dan pink, tiupan angin membuat rambutnya semakin terlihat indah dan kulitnya yang begitu bersih seperti bersinar, ia berjalan melewati lapangan, menusuri koridor, dan sampailah ia pada sepasang pintu yang cukup besar, gadis itu melihat ke arah papan nama ruangan itu. "RUANG GURU".

~oOo~

"Nakajima-kun..." Yuto tersentak kaget dan terbebas dari lamunannya.

"Kerjakan soal nomor 3 di papan tulis" Kata guru matematika yang baru selesai menulis soal di papan tulis.

"Haii!" Yuto berjalan kedepan kelas, ia tidak bersemangat menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di papan tulis itu meskipun setelah melihat soalnya ia langsung mengerti penyelesaiannya, sungguh melelahkan jam pelajaran matematika ada pada jam pagi dan siang dengan 2 orang guru yang berbeda, guru matematika itu berjalan mendekati Yuto kemudian berbicara dengannya pelan hampir berbisik.

"Nakajima-kun..."

"Ada apa pak?" Jawabnya Spontan.

"Sepulang sekolah nanti datanglah keruang guru... wali kelasmu ingin bertemu dan membicarakan hal yang penting denganmu" Kata guru itu.

"Ha.. Haii" Suara Yuto kini bergetar. Entah mengapa pesan yang disampaikan guru itu membuatnya khawatir, setelah menjawab soal dengan benar, Yuto langsung kembali duduk di kursinya dan tertunduk lesu. Yamada dan Chinen yang melihat tingkah Yuto itu kini saling berpandangan kemudian kembali melihat Yuto, entah mengapa Yuto bersikap aneh setelah mengantar Al dari UKS.

TENG... TONG...TENG...TONG...

"Yak baiklah anak-anak sudah waktunya pulang, jangan lupa kerjakan PR kalian lengkap dengan caranya." Guru itu mengakhiri jam pelajarannya, anak-anak berdiri dan memberi hormat lalu guru itu membalas hormat tersebut kemudian meninggalkan kelas. Sambil membereskan meja dan memasukan barang-barang kedalam tas Yamada dan Chi masih sempat-sempatnya memperhatikan Lhuru dan Miyon yang berjalan keluar kelas, kemudian mereka kembali fokus pada apa yang sedang mereka lakukan dan berjalan kearah Yuto yang masih duduk mematung di mejanya.

"Hei... Kau kenapa?" tanya Yamada Khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja... mungkin" jawab Yuto dengan raut wajah stres.

"Kau kenapa Yuto, sejak kembali dari UKS tingkahmu aneh sekali" ucapan Chinen membuat yuto tersentak kaget, kegugupan yang mulai terlihat berusaha ia tutup-tutupi dengan cengiran.

"Aaaaahh... ieee...Nandemonai desu... Hahahahahahaha" Jawaban Yuto malah membuat Yama dan Chi kembali bertatap-tatapan dan merasa semakin khawatir.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu di UKS?" Tanya yamada sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Yuto. Yuto semakin gugup... cengirannya pun semakin aneh.

"Aaaaaaahhhhh..." Yuto tersenyum lebar... kemudian merubuhkan tubuhnya ke meja di depannya.

"HUAAAAAAAAAA! Aku melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan!" Yuto berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya, Yama dan Chi melompat mundur karena kaget melihat tingkah laku cowok jangkung itu.

"Memangnya apa yang telah kau lakukan?" Tanya Yama dengan ekspresi wajah ingin tahu yang Ekstrem. Yuto menatap Yama.

"Pokoknya kau harus mendengarkan ceritaku di basecamp nanti!" Kata Yuto dengan nada memaksa, ia langsung membereskan barang-barangnya dan memasukannya kedalam tas.

"Aku ke ruang guru dulu ya, sampai ketemu nanti" Lanjut Yuto, kemudian dia pergi.

"Ini ada apa sih sebenarnya?" Tanya Chinen ke yama dengan raut wajah bingung.

"JANGAN-JANGAN TERJADI SESUATU PADA YUTO DAN AL!" Si cowok dengan suara seksi itu berteriak keras ditambah dengan wajah ekspresifnya membuat Chi terkejut. Kemudian Chi mengelus-elus dadanya karena 5 detik yang lalu rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak dan hampir lepas. Ponsel Yama bergetar, Yama mengangkat telepon itu.

"omae wa doko?" Tanya Daiki.

"Diruang kelas"

"Kami akan kesana"

"Yosh" Yama menutup telepon, 5 menit kemudian datanglah Daiki dan Inoo di ruang kelas dimana Yama dan Chi telah menunggu mereka.

"MANA ANAKNYA? MANAAAA?" Teriak Daiki sambil berjalan kearah Yama dan Chi dengan raut wajah yang... Lebay~...

"Mereka sudah pergi!" Jawab Yama emosi karena sempat emosi melihat tingkah laku Daiki yang seperti preman.

"Kalau begitu apa gunanya aku kesini!" Jawab daiki dengan nada bicara seperti mengajak berkelahi. Yama mengelus dada...

"Setahuku sekarang mereka sedang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler" Kata Chi, semua terkejut.

"Dari mana kau dapat informasi itu Chi?" Tanya Yama tak percaya.

"Miyon yang bilang bahwa pulang sekolah nanti ia akan ikut ekstrakulikuler memasak, sedangkan lulu merangkai bunga."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana!" Daiki menarik tangan Yamada dan Inoo keluar kelas sedangkan Inoo menarik tangan Chi, memang sungguh besar tenaga Daiki saat rasa ingin tahunya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun terujung.

"Mana Hikaru? Bukannya hari ini dia bilang akan datang bersama kalian?" Tanya Yama sambil berusaha mengimbangi langkah Daiki yang terlalu bersemangat.

"MATI!" Jawab Daiki yang sepertinya masih kesal dengan kejadian tadi.

"Dia ke toilet" inoo menjawab.

"Ooohhh" Yama mengangguk paham.

"Siapa yang akan kita temui terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Inoo, mendadak semua berhenti berjalan.

"Miyon saja!" Teriak Chii terlalu gembira.

"Baik! Miyon dulu!" Sahut Daiki dan mulai menarik mereka lagi.

Sesampainya di ruang memasak, Daiki dan Inoo tak perlu diberitahu mana gadis yang memiliki ciri-ciri seperti yang Yama dan Chi katakan, sekali mereka memandang kedalam ruangan mereka langsung tahu si personil '_The famous 3' _ mereka tanpa sadar membuka mulutnya ketika melihat seorang gadis _blonde _yang cantik sekali. Serentak Daiki dan Inoo membalikan tubuh lalu jongkok kemudian menutupi wajah mereka dengan tangan, Yama dan Chi geli melihat gerakan spontan mereka itu yang sangat seirama dan sama persis.

"HOAAAAHHHH!.. SORE WA NANIIIIII!" Daiki histeris...Berbeda dari yang lainnya Chinen justru sudah ancang-ancang akan berlari masuk kedalam kelas memasak tersebut kemudian berbincang-bincang dengan Miyon tentang apa saja, tapi Yama juga cukup gesit sehingga saat Chinen mulai berjingkrak tangan Yama sudah memegang erat blazer Chi agar tidak kabur.

"Kau mau kemana Chi?..." Tanya yama dengan suara datar.

"Ah, aku tidak ingin kemana-mana.." Chi mengeluarkan senyuman gigi tupainya.

"Namanya Miyon... dia bukan seorang entertainer, tapi seperti yang kau lihat dia cantik, sangat cantik malah... apa kau merasa aneh saat melihatnya? Seperti ada aura yang belum pernah kita rasakan dan terpancar dari orang itu." Kata Yama sambil berusaha untuk tidak menatap Miyon.

"Dia manusiakan?" Tanya Daiki yang justru dijawab oleh Yama dengan memasang tampang seperti mengatakan "YAIYALAH!."

"Tentu saja bodooohhh!" jawab Yama.

"Aku belum pernah seperti ini Cuma melihat perempuan cantik... lihat! Bulu kuduku berdiri!" Kata Daiki sambil menunjuk lengannya.

"Tenang... tidak hanya kau kok yang sampai begitu ketika melihat mereka... semua orang di sekolah Ini juga begitu... dan parahnya ada 3 di sekolah ini!" Yamada menjelaskan.

"Lalu bagaimana rupa yang 2 orang lagi?" Inoo penasaran.

"Lihat sajalah sendiri..." Yama mulai berjalan kembali kali ini mereka akan pergi ke kelas merangkai bunga.

"AYOOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Daiki yang terlalu bersemangat.

"Bye – bye Miyon..." Chi berkata dalam hati sambil menatap Miyon, ketika Chi membalikan badan dan berjalan pergi gadis pirang itu melambaikan tangannya perlahan sambil tersenyum...

Yama, Inoo, Daiki dan Chi kini berjalan menuju kelas tempat Lhuru berada,

"Yama... mereka bertiga bersaudara?" tanya Inoo yang semakin ingin tahu.

"Ia, sepertinya mereka dapat akselerasi atau semacamnya" Yama menjawab.

"Mereka saudara kandung atau yaaah mungkin sepupu... karena bagaimana mereka bisa berada di 1 kelas tidak mungkin mereka bertiga lahir bersamaankan?" Pertanyaan ino meningkat.

"MANA KUTAHU! Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelas tadi dan kau introgasi dia mengenai silsilah keluarganya?"Jawab Yama.

"Huh... buat apa juga?..." Kata Inoo sebal. Sepanjang jalan menuju kelas merangkai bunga raut wajah Inoo dan Daiki masih menunjukan bahwa ia masih terkagum-kagum dengan gadis yang baru ia temui itu.

"Ne.. Hikaru wa Dokoo?" gerutu Inoo.

"Mungkin ia tersesat di saluran pembuangan" Kata Daiki Ketus. Inoo mengusap-usap punggung Daiki.. Yama dan Chi yang daritadi melihat tingkahlaku Daiki yang aneh hanya merasa bingung.

~oOo~

Saat itu ruang kelas eksrtakulikuler merangkai bunga sedang sepi, hanya Lhuru sendiri yang masih disana sedangkan anak putri yang lain sedang pergi untuk membeli perlengkapan untuk membuat sebuah rangkaian bunga yang besar. Lhuru sedang asik merangkai bunga lily putih namun ia merasa karangan bunganya belum terlihat sempurna, ia memperhatikan bunga lily itu dalam-dalam hingga dia mendapat sebuah ide.

"Akan terlihat lebih indah jika banyak butiran salju di atasnya" Begitu katanya, kemudian ia melihat kekiri dan kekanan memastikan tak ada orang di kelas ataupun di koridor, ketika telah yakin tak ada siapapun disana Lhuru kembali menatap dalam-dalam bunga lily putih itu.

"Aaaaaahhhhh koridor yang kurindukan!" Kata Hikaru pelan, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat papan nama kelas "merangkai bunga".

"Kok kelasnya sepi ya? Harusnya banyak murid putri disini" Kemudian Hika mengintip kedalam ruang kelas itu, matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang gadis berambut hitam ikal panjang sedang meniup rangkaian bunga lily putih dan membuat bunga-bunga itu membeku, terlihat butiran-butiran bunga yang menghiasi bunga lily itu, bunganya tampak mengkristal, wajah gadis itu tidak terlihat jelas karena ia berdiri membelakangi jendela jadi wajahnya terlihat gelap. Lalu gadis itu meniup rangkaian bunga itu sekali lagi, butiran salju itu bertambah!

"Sughooooooooiiiiii!" Teriak Hikaru sambil berlari masuk kedalam kelas, ekspresinya menunjukan kekagumannya pada apa yang gadis itu lakukan barusan. Lhuru terkejut dan rangkaian bunga itupun terjatuh dari tangannya, ia gugup.

"Sughoooooiiii, Bagaimana kau melakukannya?!" Tanya Hikaru yang bersemangat dengan wajah super ekspersif miliknya.

"Uhhhh... Anoooo... Emmmmm..." Lhuru _spechless._

"AJARI AKU!"

"Eeeeeehhhh?" Lhuru terkejut.

"Ajari aku cara membuat bunga ini membeku!" kata Hikaru sambil mengambil setangkai bunga lily putih yang berada di lantai.

"Aku... Aku..." lhuru masih tidak dapat menjawab.

"Oh iya... orewa Yaotome Hikaru desu, aku dari johnny's, kau maukan mengajariku? Aku ingin sekali menguasai tekhnik membekukan bunga yang kau lakukan barusan, aku akan menampilkannya di konser summary nanti, aku yakin manager Hey! Say! JUMP! Akan memperbolehkanmu mengajariku di Johnnys Jimusho kalau untuk kepentingan summary tahun ini" Hika menjelaskan.

"Aku tidak bisa"Jawab Lhuru.

"Aaaaahhhhhh... Kenapa?" Hikaru cemberut.

"Bukan aku yang tak mau mengajarimu tapi kau tak mungkin bisa... karena..." Lhuru berfikir sejenak mencari-cari alasan untuk dikatakan pada orang itu. Raut wajah Hika berubah menjadi penasaran.

"Pokoknya Tak mungkin!" Lanjut Lhuru.

"Kenapa tak mungkin? Memang bagaimana caranya?" Pertanyaan basis Hey! Say!BAND itu membuat Lhuru berfikir keras mencari jawaban.

"Karena..." Lhuru mendapat jawaban bodoh.

"Karena kau harus memasukan _dry ice _ke mulutmu, lalu kau meniup bunga-bunga itu sampai membeku, mustahilkan?.."Kata Lhuru puas dengan jawaban yang tak masuk itu. Mendengar jawaban itu Hika sedikit kaget kemudian ia diam untuk berfikir. Lhuru kini sedikit tenang,'orang bodoh mana yang mau memasukan _dry ice _kedalam mulutnya.'

"Aku akan mencobanya!" Jawab Hika dengan mengangkat tangannya yang sedang memegang bunga lily.

"Eh?!" Lhuru terkejut.

"Tapi kau tak mung..."

"Segala sesuatu harus dicoba dulu, kalau mau berusaha pasti bisa!" Jawab Hika sok serius.

'Astaga ternyata dia bodoh' kata Lhuru dalam hati.

"Aku rasa aku pasti bisa kalau aku berusaha keras, kau saja bisa" Lanjut Hika, perkataan Hika membuat nafas Lhuru sempat tertahan.

"Aku berlatih sejak berumur 5 tahun dan baru benar-benar bisa saat umurku 17 tahun! Bisa kau hitung berapa lama aku berlatih?" begitulah alasan Lhuru, Hika menghitung dengan jarinya.

"EEEEEEEHHHH?! 12 tahuuuuunnn?!" Hikaru _shock._

"Ya, jadi tak mungkin kau bisa" Lanjut Lhuru.

"Tapi..." perkataan Hika terhenti saat segerombol anak laki-laki yang tak lain adalah Daiki, Yama, Chi, dan Inoo masuk kedalam ruang kelas itu. Hikaru terkejut melihat mereka dan yang begitupula yang melihat Hikaru sedang memegang setangkai lily putih dan sedang bersama Lhuru.

"Kauuuuu! Darimana saja kauuuu!" Daiki mengomel lagi.

"Aku sedang..." Lhuru segera membekap mulut Hika, semua terkejut melihatnya.

"Ya... Yamada... dia orangnya?" bisik inoo.

"Kau bisa tahu sendiri begitu melihatnyakan?" jawab yama berbisik juga, Inoo membalas dengan anggukan pelan. Hikaru melepaskan tangan gadis _dry ice_ itu dari mulutnya, saat menyentuh tangan gadis itu, seluruh tubuhnya merinding, jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dan saat Hika membalikan tubuhnya, Hikaru dapat melihat wajah gadis itu dengan jelas sekarang, sinar matahari yang menembus jendela telah menerangi wajahnya, Hikaru tersentak mundur dan kemudian terjatuh, ia langsung bangun dan berlari ke belakang Inoo.

"Kau sudah berkenalan dengannya?" Bisik Inoo, Hikaru menggelengkan kepala.

"Ta... Tapi aku sudah memperkenalkan diri..." Kata Hika dengan suara bergetar.

"Perkenalkan ini Arioka Daiki(daiki memberi hormat)... Kei Inoo(Inoo memberi hormat)... dan"

"Hikaru..." kata Lhuru tiba-tiba membuat yama kaget.

"Watashi wa Zhulu Racheihusk" Lhuru membalas hormat mereka kemudian tersenyum. Kelima anggota Hei! Say! itupun memberikan hormat sekali lagi kemudian permisi keluar.

~oOo~

Jantung yuto tak mau tenang saat ia telah sampai di depan ruang guru.

"Ayo yuto!" Yuto memberi semangat pada dirinya sendiri. SREEEEKK... pintu itupun dibuka, dipojok itupun telah berdiri pak Satoshi yang sedang memandang keluar jendela. Yuto berjalan mendekatinya.

"Anda memanggil saya pak?"

"Oh, kau sudah datang..." Kemudian pak Satoshi mengajaknya ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang berisi sofa dan meja kecil. Yuto dan wali itu duduk berhadap-hadapan.

"Nakajima-kun.." Yuto tersentak kaget begitu namanya disebut tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang terjadi saat pelajaran olahraga... Bisa kau jelaskan?" Tanya wali itu ramah, Yuto menelan ludah karena gugup.

"Maaf pak tadi sempat ada kecelakaan saat pelajaran olahraga..." Yuto diam, kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Aku tak sengaja menyikut wajah Azriel, kemudian ia pingsan..." Yuto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya mengingat insiden UKS yang terbayang-bayang di benaknya.

"Kau mengantarkanya ke UKS?"

"Ya..."

"Kalian hanya berdua disana?"

"Ya, tapi aku segera memanggil guru kesehatan."

"Hmmm... Kau tahu.. tadi kakaknya Azriel datang menjeputnya untuk pulang lebih awal" Penjelasan pak Satoshi membuat Yuto menganga.

'_THE FAMOUS THREE _PUNYA KAKAK?' Yuto bertanya dalam hati.

"Kakaknya Azriel punya pesan untuk orang yang sudah membuat wajah adiknya memar..." Kalimat itu membuat nafas Yuto tertahan.

"Orang itu harus menjaga Azriel sampai memar di wajahnya sembuh..." Yuto terdiam..

"Apa pak?..." Yuto memastikan bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

"Kau harus menjaga Azriel sampai memar diwajahnya sembuh.." Yuto masih diam tapi kali ini dia yakin tidak salah dengar. Pikirannya tidak karuan.

"Kau sudah mendapat izin langsung dari kepala sekolah untuk menjaganya"

"..." Yuto masih _shock_.

"Kau paham?"

"Ya pak.." Jawab Yuto setengah sadar.

"Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin saya sampaikan, oh iya dan semoga konser summarymu minggu depan sukses. selamat sore" Pak Satoshi mempersilahkannya keluar, Yuto memberi hormat kemudian ia keluar dari ruang guru, ketika ia berjalan menyusuri lorong kelas, pikirannya melayang-layang tinggi.

'Aku harus bersamanya selama di sekolaaahhh? Bagaimana iniiiii!' Batin Yuto meledak-ledak. RRRRRRRRR.. Ponsel di saku celananya bergetar dan membuatnya terkejut. Ternyata ada e-mail dari Yama.

_Yuto... Aku, Chi dan Inoo pulang duluan, hikaru mendadak pingsan, sampai bertemu di basecamp._

Setelah membaca pesan itu Yuto berlari sekuat tenaga menyusuri koridor sampai ke gerbang keluar Horikoshi.

"KALIAN SEMUA HARUS TAHU APA YANG TRJADI PADAKU HARI INI!" Teriakan Yuto membahana.

~oOo~

**Notes : ****Minaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... Gomen! Aku baru update lagi... mungkin terlalu lama ya aku liburnya, sebenarnya ceritanya sudah ada sejak lama Cuma blm diketik aja... minta kritik dan saran ya minna... review please d...b**


End file.
